


Izzaxl One Shots

by Alaner



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaner/pseuds/Alaner
Summary: A collection of one shots......
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Slash/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Axl’s not gonna like this, he thought, when he prepared himself for another shot.

But how could he resist the temptation?

Fuck this, it’s not like Axl’s going to care. 

Axl came home to a complete mess, he could already feel his temper rising.

Slash, Duff and Steven were all passed out on the sofa, there’s only a little chance that the other one still remains sober.

He opened the door to the toilet and there Izzy was, drooling on the floor.

“Get the fuck up.”

He kicked the man slightly, Izzy stirred and opened his eyes, but otherwise remained on the floor.

“Axl?”

Axl sighed and crouched down, patting Izzy’s face lightly.

“Get up. Let’s get you to the bedroom.”

Izzy only stared up at him, still unmoving.

“Izz, move your lazy ass.” He’s getting impatient. Axl hates it when Izzy gets like this. And that bastard knew well.

“Not if you carry me.”

They stared at each other, the room remained silent for a while.

“Fine.” He deadpanned.

He grabbed Izzy up into his arms and Izzy immediately sticks his face to the crook of his neck. He starts licking and biting like a kitten, he hands flying up to grab Axl’s hair.

Axl hissed when Izzy’s knees nudged his crotch.

“Careful there. Watch where you’re touching.”

When they finally reached the bedroom Axl was already fuming. He tossed Izzy onto the bed and immediately turned to leave. But that little bastard grabbed his jacket, and kept tugging him towards the bed.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Axl gripped Izzy’s face and hissed.

“Want you to fuck me. Make me feel good.”

“Not exactly in the mood.” Axl pressed him further into the mattress.

Izzy moaned into his hands, his eyes closing to a slit. He squeezes his way between Axl’s legs and starts to rub against him.

“Wants to feel your cock inside me. Please Axl. Feels so good. ”  
Axl hates to admit it but he’s turned on. Izzy could have his reward but he needs to be punished first.

He sat up and dragged Izzy to lie face down across his knees. He pulled off his trousers in a frenzy and grabbed a handful of his ass.

“You want me to make you feel good?”

He slapped down hard and Izzy yelped in shock. His hands gripped tightly around Axl’s ankles for something to hold on.

The second time he left a red hand mark on Izzy’s ass cheeks. He rubbed along the red mark and Izzy arched into his touch, moaning loudly.

“Does it feel good?”

One, and another.

“I can see you like it, huh? You kinky bastard.”

Izzy squirmed and panted, his hard on poking Axl’s thighs.

“Feels so good doesn’t it? Who else gets turned on when they got their ass spanked?”

“Please, Axl, please......”

Axl grabbed his hair and tossed him onto the bed. Izzy’s face was all flushed. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and panted, tears streaming down messily.

He looks gorgeous like this, and it’s turning him the fuck on.

Axl pressed two fingers inside him, stretching and pressing on the inside, and Izzy arched and moan unabashedly. When he found his prostate Izzy reacted violently, his hips jerking, his thighs rubbing along Axl’s arms.

“More, more, please, I can take more...”

He was surprised when he felt Izzy’s fingers squeeze in beside his. Fuck, he’s inpatient. He gripped Izzy’s neck and pressed him down firmly, all the while rubbing along his prostate. Izzy panted in his grip, tears and spit mixing together on his flushed face. The finger beside him twitched and jerked. With another touch he came violently all over himself, his chest rising and falling. Axl pulled out and sat back to admire the sight. Izzy buried his face into the mattress, the muscles on his legs still twitching. He was still making small noises, completely lost in the high. He still got his own finger in his ass.

Axl reached for the bottle of beer on the bedside table. He opened it up and took a sip from it. 

“Turn over.” He motioned to Izzy, and he obeyed, flipping himself over and stared at him with watery eyes. Axl poured the rest of the beer over Izzy’s slim body and he shivered at the contact.

“You started this. I’m not done with you yet.”

He leaned down to lick the beer pooling on his belly. Izzy moaned and clutched onto his hair, pulling on the threads slightly. Axl kissed along his body all the way up and sucked on his nipples.   
He bit down hard when he felt Izzy start to relax into his touch. 

“Don’t get comfortable.”

He sat up and brought Izzy up with him, bouncing his ass slightly on his lap. Izzy winced when Axl squeezed his ass. He’s getting hard again, he cock poking Axl’s abs.   
Axl pushed inside his entrance with one easy slide. Izzy rubbed their faces together, moaning into his ears. He raised Izzy up slightly and bit along his nipples, picking up his pace, pounding into him. Izzy pressed Axl’s face to his chest, hissing when Axl brushed against his swelling nipples. 

“Axl, Ax, I’m close, please———”

Axl shot his load into Izzy and he moaned loudly, trying to to press his face into the crook of Axl’s neck. But Axl pulled his hair and forced him to look him in the eye, and that’s when he lost himself He came messily over the two of them, twitching uncontrollably.

“Fuck, I’ll get something to clean us up.”

Izzy was still in a pleasant daze when Axl got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Sex with Axl feels so much better than drugs, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是中文的------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流浪猫AU

“有做过吗？”

Izzy探寻的看着他，摇了摇头。周围的人一哄而笑，猫羞愧地缩回了他的毯子里，虽然他不太明白自己哪里做错了。

“过来，你的点心，”Axl 对着Izzy举了举手里拎着的袋子。闻到香味的猫又直起了身子，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他。

Axl弄下来一小块儿奶油放在手心，Izzy立刻凑过来舔掉了。

“想要的话就要做一只听话的猫，可以吗？” Izzy点点头，他饿的不行，叫他做什么他都会答应。

“好孩子，把裤子脱掉，趴在地上。”

Izzy立刻照做，但周围都是人，他羞耻地想把自己埋回毯子里，但Axl制止了他的动作。修长的手指从后背往下滑动，揉着猫的屁股。Izzy 不知道他想做什么，他不敢动，不敢把腿并上，他得做个听话的乖猫猫，他想吃那块儿蛋糕。

第一只手指进去的时候Izzy吓得叫了一声，猫不由自主地往前爬了几下，被Axl一巴掌扇在屁股上。“别动，”他说道，接着又塞进去一根手指。Izzy被这奇怪的感觉弄得很难受，Axl的手指不断开合，揉捏着内壁，让Izzy的小腹不断传来酸软的感觉。第三根手指进来的时候，猫软软的叫了一声，试图把自己往后送，刚才那下莫名让他感到很舒服。身后Axl笑了一声，继续动作，让猫不断发出叫声。有人伸手揉了揉他的头发，他这才想起来还有人围观，脸立刻红到了耳朵尖。那人好像被逗笑了，又拍了拍猫的脑袋。

Izzy刚想缩回自己的毯子，就被Axl拽起来按在了墙上。凉又粗糙的墙面让他忍不住发抖。Axl伸手抚摸他的阴茎，Izzy吸了一口气，Axl比他自己弄的时候感觉要好太多了，他被刺激得并起了双腿，不断磨蹭着Axl的手。

“站直了，”Axl伸手在猫的肚子上掐了一把，把自己的阴茎对准了Izzy的入口。猫不断向上躲避着，没有修理过的指甲在Axl身上划出一道道红印。

等Axl终于把自己挤进去的时候，猫只能软软的挂在他身上，阴茎硬挺地戳着他的小腹。Axl试探着动了动，Izzy呻吟了一声，把头埋在他的肩膀，伸出舌头不断舔着那里的皮肤。

Axl笑了一声，“饿了？想吃点东西吗？” Izzy 使劲点头，睁开眼睛望着他，他还没忘掉那块儿蛋糕。

“Slash！你想喂猫吗？”  
Izzy惊叫一声，Axl把他举了起来，双腿大开，对着围观的人。猫羞耻的闭上眼睛，他想把腿并起来，身后Axl却已经开始了动作，阴茎不断深入体内。猫不受控制地叫了出来，阴茎前端渗出了亮晶晶的液体。

有人把一块儿蛋糕举到他眼前，他伸出舌头想要舔到上面的奶油，那人却不怀好意把蛋糕拿到了他够不到的地方。Izzy委屈极了，但Axl又弄得他很舒服，他抬起头蹭着Axl的脸，希望他能做点什么。

“Slash,” Axl 警告了一声，于是蛋糕又回到了他的面前，Izzy伸长脖子终于咬到了一口，甜腻的味道让他发出满足的呻吟，他还想咬一口的时候Axl却突然加快了动作，Izzy被刺激得不断呻吟，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他感到全身酸软，可怜的猫从来没有这么爽过。奶油蛋糕蹭了他一脸，和眼泪都混在一起。

“浪费可是不好的行为，”Axl压低了声音在他耳边说道，Izzy心里一凉，他让Axl不高兴了吗？他立刻把自己凑过去，小心翼翼地舔着Axl的脸颊，Axl顶到了一个前所未有的深度，他浑身一紧，但是又把自己使劲往Axl的阴茎上送了送。

“把奶油舔干净才能吃下一口哦。” Izzy的脸红通通的，他迷迷糊糊地伸出舌头，试图把嘴唇周围的奶油舔走。Slash凑过来，捏着他的下巴又给他塞进去了一小口。 可怜的流浪猫从没感到过这么满足，Axl下一个动作让他发出一声模糊的尖叫，他的小腹一阵酸软，他觉得自己快要被捅穿了，但他还想要更多。Axl更用力的一下让Izzy直接射了出来，Slash捂住了他的嘴，奶油的香气充盈在他周围，他使劲睁开眼睛，咸的眼泪和奶油一起流进他的嘴里。

Axl在他身后发出喘息，Izzy的腿软软的挂在他的胳膊上，猫敏感得不行，Axl每一下动作都让他发出软软的叫声。Slash不再喂他蛋糕了，Izzy不知道自己是要求着Axl继续操他，还是要求他让自己再吃两口，他迷糊的脑子无法做出取舍，他太贪心了，两个都想要。

Axl终于射在他里面时Izzy还在嘬着Slash手指上剩下的奶油，他夹紧屁股不想让Axl离开。“小猫还没吃饱吗？”Axl笑着拍了拍他的脸，Izzy被他抱起来，裹进他自己的毯子里。

“要跟我回家吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也是中文的-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流浪猫后续

Izzy 从上午开始就不太舒服了。

胸口又涨又痒，把衣服都脱掉之后还是难受得不行。Izzy委屈极了，又不敢找Axl帮忙。猫蜷缩在床上，找了个枕头抱在胸口上，粗糙的布料蹭着敏感的乳头，让他一阵一阵颤栗。Izzy使劲缩起身子都还是舔不到难受的地方，他只能把枕头更紧的贴近身体压住。可怜的猫咬住床单，不由自主地磨蹭着，发出软软的喘息。当他发现枕头上已经被液体洇湿了一片之后把自己吓了一跳，也不敢再接着弄了。卧室外面传来电视机被打开的声音，Izzy抱着被子在床上发了会儿呆，终于忍不住披上一件外套溜了出去。

“怎么了？”Axl还在对电视频道，手边就突然多出来一团蹭过来的猫。“一天都没见着你了。”

Izzy没有说话，只是紧紧贴着Axl的腿。他脸上红通通的，他感觉外套已经被胸口流出的液体浸湿了，他想让Axl 摸摸他，又不好意思开口。

“上来。”Axl 揉了揉猫的脑袋。

Izzy 立刻蹦上沙发和Axl贴在一起。Axl分出一只手按在猫的脖子上，另一只手还在心不在焉的调着电视。猫转过脸轻轻的咬了咬Axl的手臂，希望他能注意到自己。

Axl安慰的捏了捏Izzy 的肩膀，猫还在往他身上蹭，发出小小的叫声。他在Izzy的胸口上掐了一把，摸到了一手粘粘的液体。

Axl 挑了挑眉，对着Izzy摇了摇沾满乳汁的手指，“发情期？”

Izzy羞愧得不行，他睁大眼睛看着Axl，脸红到了耳朵尖。Axl伸手把猫揽到自己腿上，将手指放在Izzy的嘴边，Izzy立刻听话的含了进去。“甜吗？你自己的。”

猫羞耻的闭上了眼睛，牙齿轻轻咬着Axl的手指。Axl捏了把猫屁股，Izzy立刻敏感地往上抬起身子。

Axl转过头，新买的那一面高大的镜子吸引了他的注意。他抱起Izzy径直向那里走去。

“把眼睛睁开，” Axl揉捏着猫敏感的乳头，压低了声音在他耳边说。Izzy睁开眼就被镜子里的画面刺激到，喘息着立刻别开了视线。Axl捏住他的下巴让他转回来，镜子里的他满面通红，亮晶晶的眼睛被水雾挡住，Izzy感觉自己的小腹一阵酸软，他哆嗦着腿，顺着镜面就要往下滑。Axl警告的咬了咬他的耳朵，把猫又往上提了提。  
Axl的手顺着Izzy的胸口一路往下揉捏，Izzy小腹上的肌肉紧张的缩了起来。猫从卧室里出来的时候甚至顾不得套上一条裤子，Axl的手指顺着湿滑的液体直接就顶了进去，猫发出一声呻吟，腿并了起来不住摩擦。

Izzy已经湿透了，发情期的猫根本不需要润滑和扩张，Axl把手指抽出来，拍了拍猫肚子。Izzy低下视线，看着镜子里Axl的阴茎渐渐进入他的体内，被刺激得直接就射了出来。不断收缩的内壁紧紧裹住Axl的阴茎，Axl“嘶”了一声，抓着Izzy 的头发把他按在自己肩膀上，开始顶弄。Izzy的手在光滑的镜面上不断打滑，他只能拼命向后够着Axl，试图稳定住自己。Axl吻着他的脸颊，把他更紧的压向镜子。Izzy睁开眼就能看见两个人紧贴在一起的样子，视线被泪水蒙住了，他使劲的眨眼，他几乎无法思考，忍不住睁眼去看，又总是被刺激得闭上眼睛。他再一次看向镜子的时候撞进了Axl的视线，蓝绿色的瞳孔像漩涡一样拽着他不断深入，Izzy的呼吸逐渐急促，他向后紧紧抓着Axl的手臂，“Axl--------”

Axl咬着他的脖子射在了他体内，Izzy软软的挂在他身上，两个人顺着镜子一起缓缓滑倒了地上坐着。Izzy把脸埋在Axl的肩膀，紧紧的贴着他。Axl轻轻拍着他的后背，Izzy闭上了眼睛。

他从未感到如此安心。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witten in English this time-----

Izzy’s eyes kept looking at his direction, his eyelashes fluttering.

The poor guy, he could barely keep his legs straight. 

Izzy’s been off suppressants for a month know, his scent is starting to show. Duff’s been giving him funny eyes since yesterday. Apparently never thought Izzy would be an omega.

The audience is roaring before them, this is the biggest crowd they’ve ever seen.

And in minutes Izzy would be dripping wet, his fingers wobbling, fucking up his guitar parts.

His eyes were locked on his omega, and he smirked when he saw him shy away.He walked towards him, grabbing Izzy’s neck and pulling him close to sing, feeling little tremors running through his body. Lights flashed across the stage, and he buried his face in Izzy’s neck, deeply inhaling the sweet scent and nibbled on his earlobe when they were plunged into darkness.

He laughed when he heard the guitar gave out a series of unrecognizable screeches.

Izzy’s breath was hot on his face, his pupils were blown wide, pleading for him to just take him away.

Poor Izzy, he would have to wait. The show needs to be finished. 

He gave Izzy a pat on his back, and went on to the other side of the stage.He could hear him whining disappointedly behind him. He wouldn’t last long.

The crowd standing close to the stage is growing overly energetic. They don’t know what’s going on. An omega is going into heat right in front of them. It’s driving them crazy.

He thought about the night before the gig, when he had Izzy screaming on his knot. He twirled him around in his lap so he could see his face. Izzy moaned uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. Izzy’s hands clutched at his stomach, hiccuping slightly when he felt the outline of his cock. Izzy’s came several times already. There’s barely anything left in him. Just one more time, he rubbed his fingers alo*ng Izzy’s shoulders, nuzzling his face into his soaked black hair. One more, give me one more, he coaxed the omega, you could do it. Izzy squirmed around his cock, twitching and begging, but he would say yes. He always would. He could never refuse him. Izzy moaned in distress when he felt the knot inside him grew bigger. He started to shallowly fuck him again, and Izzy’s over sensitive body trembled in his lap, his hands shooting up to grab his red hair, pulling at the threads. He pulled Izzy’s leg over his shoulder, pulling him close and pressing his face to his stomach, biting slightly on the flesh. The night is still long for them, and he’s not done yet.

Izzy seems to be sharing his thoughts. He parted his lips slightly when their eyes met across the stage. He’s playing nonsense now, but the crowd doesn’t seem to notice. The show is coming to the end and the atmosphere is great.

When the last song ends Izzy quickly strips out of his gear and hands them over. Duff caught him on the shoulders trying to ask him what’s wrong. He walks past the two and pinched Izzy on his waist, hearing him letting out a surprised squeak.

With that he walks out into the backstage. But he’s sure Izzy would follow him not long.

They’re going to have some fun tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in English too-----

Izzy’s been in a foul mood recently.

He’s stares at the pair chatting on the opposite sofa, and sinks further into his seat. Axl’s been spending a lot of time with Slash, he thinks bitterly. 

He looks away quickly, slightly embarrassed, when Axl quirks an eyebrow at him. He could almost hear his voice hanging in the air. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He mouths back, and pursued to staring at the window.

Izzy jumped a little when he felt Axl’s hands on his shoulder.

“My room. Now. Come.”

Axl gave a little pat on his head, and he stood up, startled, and followed him back to the room.

“So, you’ve been acting a little weird.” Axl stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing him curiously.

“No, it’s just——— ,”he ruffled his hair a little bit, frustrated, “never mind, just leave it—— ”

“You’ve got to tell me what you need Izz. What’s wrong?” Axl moved closer to him, his brows knotted slightly. Izzy feels as if he’s a cornered animal.

I could be good for you. He swallowed hard. His hands fumbling with the door knob. “ I’m okay, really, let’s just go back, the guys would be wondering———”

He’s crowded to the door instantly, Axl’s hands tightening around his waist. He whimpered when Axl nuzzled into his neck. “ The guys could wait,” he murmured, biting along Izzy’s jawline.

Izzy felt light headed. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, and he whined miserably when Axl pulled away from him. 

He’s guided towards the bed, Axl’s hand pushes at his shoulder, and he kneels down immediately. He’s already painfully hard, sweat trickling down from his eyebrows.

“Come on,” Axl patted his hair encouragingly, “You know what to do.”

He got up and stripped out of his clothes in a hurry, fumbled through the wardrobe with trembling fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube. He kneeled back in front of Axl, and Axl’s fingers went back to his hair almost instantly, ruffling his hair.

He’s three fingers inside himself when he couldn’t stand anymore, “Axl,” Izzy moaned, pushing his face into the insides of his thigh, “Axl, please, please, I can’t ———”

Axl pulled him up roughly, almost crushing him into the mattress. Izzy panted when Axl finally pushed into him, his eyes watering up. He let out a startled yelp when Axl hit his sweet spot, his hips jerking back for more. Axl’s hands came up to his mouth, muffling his moans.

“Shhh,” he cooed, thrusting harder when he felt Izzy twisting in his grip,“You don’t want the guys to come in and see you like this do you?” He bit hard on Izzy’s shoulder blades, satisfied when he left a red mark on his pale skin. “Or are you just horny enough to let anyone who came in to join in and have a little fun?” 

He gripped Izzy’s neck and pushed him further into the mattress. Izzy was shaking all over, his face flushed with tears. Axl panted when he felt Izzy tightening around him, they’re both coming closer. He pulled on Izzy’s hair, making him let out a strangled moan.

He flipped him over and gripped tighter around Izzy’s mouth, picking up his pace. Izzy clutched on his hands, his legs coming up to wrap around his waist, slipping a little. Axl palmed on Izzy belly, feeling his muscles twitching. Izzy’s moans were getting louder, his eyes rolling backwards.  
“Please, please———”

He came deep inside with a grunt, crushing both of them into the rumbled mattress. It was after a while when he felt Izzy licking on his palm when he noticed he still has his grip.

“ Satisfied now? ” he raised an eyebrow when Izzy moaned in embarrassment. He reached around and pulled his T-shirt from the ground to clean them up. 

“Come on, let’s get back.”


	6. Chapter 6

Axl was napping at the back row of the tour bus when he felt someone sitting down next to him. He opened his eyes to find Izzy, leaning on him and snuggling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around Izzy and tugged him closer. “Tired?” Izzy nodded and looked up at him, “Want to rest a little bit.” Axl rubbed his hands along Izzy’s arm and squeezed him slightly, lulling him to sleep. He looked out of the window, unconsciously patting Izzy’s hair.

Izzy was nodding off when he felt a hand sneaking under his shirt. Axl’s hand moved along his chest, pressing a little. He didn’t bother to swat him away as he was feeling warm and quite contented. He shivered when Axl brushed across his nipples.

“Relax. Just want to make you feel good.” Izzy closed his eyes again and let Axl’s hands run along his abdomen. He jumped when the hands slipped into his pants and tugged around his underwear. “Axl, fuck, what are you thinking-----”

“It’s alright,”Axl cooed and press Izzy closer to him, “Keep your voice down and no one will know.” Izzy’s breath hitched when Axl’s hand wrapped around his cock. His heart was beating fast, he sneaked a look at the front row, the other guys doesn’t seem to notice them. He closed his eyes and turned towards Axl, giving him better access. Axl kissed him on his hair and started stroking him under his pants. Izzy whimpered a little when Axl rubbed around his slit, pressing a little. He tugged his face into Axl’s clothes, muffling his voices.

“Hey Izz! Wanna come and play with us? ” Izzy jerked up when he heard Slash’s voice. He looked at Axl with panicked eyes but Axl just pressed him closer. “Go on without him, he’s asleep.” Axl’s low voice rumbled in his chest, mixing with his rapid heartbeat, roaring in his ears. Axl’s hands were still stroking him when he chatted along with Slash, and Izzy had to use both hands to cover his mouth to keep his whimpers down. He came violently into his pants, when Axl’s movements sent him over the edge. He pressed his face into Axl’s neck, too embarrassed to look up at him.

“Feeling better?” Izzy nodded and snuggled further into Axl. His face got even redder when he accidentally brushed on Axl’s hard on. “We can take care of that later.” Izzy swallowed a little and slowly brought his face down on Axl’s lap. He tugged on the zip, hoping Axl could get what he was planning to do. 

“Fuck,” Axl cursed and press him further onto his crotch, allowing Izzy to pull the zipper open with shaking hands. Izzy closed his eyes and slowly took Axl’s length in, carefully keeping his teeth away. Axl’s warm hands combed through his hair, guiding him down slowly. He gagged a little when the tip of Axl’s cock touched his throat. Axl patted on his hair soothingly, and he slowed his movements, taking deep and controlled breaths. Tears were prickling in his eyes, he tried, but he couldn’t take Axl’s length further because of the awkward position they were in. Axl panted a little when he felt Izzy swallow around him, the warm and welcoming embrace pressing on his cock. He stroked Izzy’s hair, encouraging him to go even further. 

Izzy gripped around Axl’s thighs when Axl came into his mouth. He pressed Axl’s cock even further into his throat, drinking every bit in. He licked Axl’s cock clean, not wanting to ruin his clothes. Axl pulled Izzy up when they both stopped panting. Izzy shifted until he was almost sitting in Axl’s lap. He looked to the front row where everyone was sitting. They were still drinking and talking, hopefully no one found out about them.   
Axl squeezed his arms and Izzy looked up with still watery eyes. 

“Maybe we should try this again some other days.”


	7. Chapter 7

Izzy盯着桌子上放着的红色的小盒子。

就在两天前Steven拍着他的肩膀把这玩意儿塞给了他，还叮嘱Izzy一定要晚上和Axl一起打开。

操，Izzy看着盒子里躺着的黑色蕾丝内裤想，他就知道这家伙没安好心。

Izzy拎起那条薄薄的内裤，在手里捻了捻。Steven搞不到什么好货，内裤只是看上去还蛮好看，但是蕾丝花边都做的很粗糙，磨着他的手指。

“Izzy,你好了吗？要走了！”

他起身准备离开，顺手把内裤团成一团塞进了裤兜里。

穿上之后他立刻就后悔了。薄薄的一层根本呆不住，只是随便动了动，内裤的边缘就已经全都勒进他的股缝里了。前面更是绷得难受，蕾丝的花边箍在身上，劣质的花纹磨得他难受。

Axl从舞台的另一边跑过来，顺手拍了一把他的屁股。Izzy浑身一个激灵，他想往后躲，Axl却勾着他的脖子使劲要把他往前面带。巨大的灯光打在他们身上，Izzy喘着气，皮裤紧紧裹在腿上，他已经被磨蹭的勃起了。Axl的手还卡在他的脖子上, 他转过头和Axl对视，Izzy认得这个眼神，不知道他做了什么，但是Axl差不多已经想要在几万人面前操他了。Izzy立刻挣脱开往后退，Axl把手松开，视线跟随着他一直退回到阴影里。

台上的灯光全都暗下去的一刹那，Izzy就被Axl抓着领子拽着走向后台。Axl把他推进储备室，反手锁上了房门。Izzy被他紧紧的压在房门上，Axl的手伸进他的衣服顺着后背抚摸，把Izzy更紧的贴近自己。Axl在他的嘴唇上啃咬，手逐渐往下滑----

Izzy一个激灵，操，他还穿着那条内裤，“等会儿，别---”

Axl把他的裤子扯下来之后，动作停了停。Izzy闭上眼睛，羞耻地想要并上双腿。

Axl的手摸上他的大腿内侧，顺着蕾丝花边轻轻揉搓，“从哪儿弄的？”

“不是我---”，Axl的手指顶着蕾丝内裤一起顺着插了进去，蕾丝边磨着Izzy的内壁，奇怪的饱胀感让他腿一软，差点就直接坐下去。

“你就这么穿着在台上蹦了一晚上？”

Axl把手指抽出来，内裤湿哒哒的贴在他的屁股上。Axl揉捏着Izzy的早就硬的发疼的阴茎，“看样子你挺喜欢。”

Izzy呻吟了一声，把自己往Axl手上送, 内裤磨了他一晚上，他早就难受得不行了。Axl拽着他的头发把他按在门上操，他甚至都懒得让他脱下那条黑色的蕾丝内裤，只是把它拽到了一边。“刺啦”一声，劣质的蕾丝内裤稍微一使劲就被扯坏了，剩下的的一边布料紧紧的勒进Izzy的臀肉，他被迫向后仰着头不断呻吟，泪水糊了一脸。

他迷迷糊糊地感觉自己就像个廉价的妓女一样。

Axl射在他里面的时候内裤滑了下来，他被绊了一跤，带着Axl一起摔向了地面。两个人乱七八糟的挤在一起，Axl的手还在不停的揉捏着他的阴茎。Izzy用大腿不断磨蹭着Axl的腰，没几下他就射了出来。Axl用手指堵住了他的嘴巴，让他只能发出模糊的尖叫。

Axl拍了拍他的头发，站起了身，向他示意地上那条已经被撕烂的，被精液浸透了的蕾丝内裤，“捡起来？”

Izzy喘着气抬头看着他，张了张嘴却不知道说什么。

“你要是想就这么回去我也没有意见。“


	8. Chapter 8

Axl推开⻔的时候看到Izzy缩在床上，空⽓中弥漫着⼀股酒味。Izzy没开灯，他抱着被⼦，昏暗的光线下身体随着呼吸略微起伏。

“Izz？” Axl⾛过去拍了拍他，Izzy翻了个身，睁开眼睛看着他。

“怎么了吗？”Izzy没有说话，伸出⼿拽着他的⾐领把Axl往下拉。他像⼩狗⼀样把脸埋在Axl的脖颈，带着凉意的⼿指顺着⾐领往下探。

Axl拍开他的⼿指，开始不耐烦。他揪着Izzy的头发把他拉开，对⽅⽤湿漉漉的眼神盯着他看。

“喝多了就滚回去睡觉——” 还没等他说完Izzy就⼜贴了上来，胡乱地在他脸上印下亲吻。Axl猛地挣开，Izzy的⼿拽住他，亮晶晶的眼神在⿊暗中格外清晰。

“就这⼀次......”

Axl喘着粗⽓看着他。Izzy像是有些紧张⼀样伸出⾆头舔了舔嘴唇，Axl分不清他是醉了还是没醉。他们离得很近，呼吸交缠在⼀起。Izzy悄悄的⼜把冰凉的⼿指贴近他的身体。

“操你的。”

Axl掐住Izzy的⼿腕把他往床头推，整个⼈压了上去。Izzy⽴刻靠近过来，⽤⿐尖蹭他的脸颊，Axl在他的下唇上咬了⼀⼝，让他吃痛的吸了⼀⼝⽓。 他把⼿伸进Izzy的⾐服下摆，顺着腹部向上摸索。Izzy腹部的肌⾁紧张地缩起来，他蹭过他的乳头，让Izzy发出⼀阵颤栗的呻吟。Izzy蹬掉⾃⼰的裤⼦之后，Axl让他翻过身去，⼿指探向他的臀缝。湿漉漉的触感让他⼩腹⼀紧，他把下巴搁在Izzy的腰上，在那⾥的⽪肤上轻轻啃咬。Izzy在他身下不安的扭动，Axl腾出⼀只⼿把他按回床垫上。他顶进去的时候Izzy发出⼀串模糊不清的呻吟，Axl捞起他的腰把他更紧的锢在身前，每⼀次都更⽤⼒的顶进他的身体。Izzy被刺激得⼸起腰，他伸出⼿向后够着，想要抓住Axl。Axl把他向后探的⼿按在床垫上，泄愤似的咬住他的肩膀。他哆嗦着更紧的贴向Axl，他模糊的觉得⾃⼰要被顶穿了，不过这也都是他⾃找的，他像⼀条可怜的流浪狗⼀样，乞求他的抚摸。Axl拽着他的头发操他的时候他不受控制地泄了出来，Axl把他的脸扳过来和他亲吻，他喘不过⽓，⼿指痉挛地揪着床单。

Axl终于射在他⾥⾯时他喘着⽓瘫在床上，泪⽔糊了⼀脸。床上的重量⼀轻，他迷糊的想伸⼿拽住Axl。

就这⼀次，他想着。昏睡过去之前他听到房⻔重重的摔上了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Slash/Izzy!

Izzy woke up when he felt someone patting his hair.

He opened his eyes but his view was blocked by something. A cloth? Tied to his head. He immediately tried to sit up, panicked, but a familiar coaxed him to stay put.

Axl’s hands roamed across his body, palming him through his pants. Izzy arched into his touch, unconsciously pressing himself closer to Axl. He was still a little dizzy from sleep, all he could see through the cloth was a blurry shadow. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Axl, chasing him for a kiss.

Axl bit onto his lips, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair, another sneaking under his underwear. His fingers slipped in easily, Izzy shuddered and pressed his face into Axl’s neck, he was still slick from last night, his body twitched and stirred uncontrollably. 

When he was starting to get a little dozy another pair of hands clutched his thighs and pulled him forward. He let out a yelp, jumping a little from the bed, frantically trying to reach out for Axl. He couldn’t see a thing, the cloth blocked all his view. Insecurity was starting to make him panic.

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” Axl, (or is it still Axl?) pulled him up into a sitting position, arms coming around his waist. Small kisses were planted along his neck, his jawline, he moaned unabashedly when the other one (who is this? He couldn’t tell.) pressed his fingers back into his hole.

Axl lifted him up, clutching his waist, making it easier for the other man to enter him. He tensed when the tip of his cock came in, he felt full already. He tried to escape, but Axl pressed him down firmly, all the while kissing him and telling him to trust him. His reached up helplessly to grip around the other man’s shoulders. It was when his hands buried into familiar curls that he realized who his is.

Slash. But how come——

His thoughts were broken when Slash thrusted into him. He let out a shaky moan and sat up straight, desperately trying to get away. He was still too sensitive, and this is a little too much. Axl gripped his neck and pressed Izzy’s face onto his shoulder, making him arch and moan into his touch. Tears blurred his view, staining the piece of cloth covered over his face. Axl pressed harder, cutting of his airline, and he opened his mouth helplessly, inhaling deeply for air. “My turn.” Izzy heard someone say, his mind is getting fuzzy. He couldn’t tell whom. The grip around his neck softened and he gasped for air, tears falling down his face. He was lifted up and turned around, Axl——or is it Slash——fucked him facedown into the mattress. Strong hands gripped at his back, his thighs, pulling his hair. He’s starting to lose track of time. 

He panicked when he felt fingers trying to stuff into his already abused hole. He scrambled on the mattress, desperately trying to get away. He couldn’t---there was no way he could do this.  
“Please, I can’t--- Please---” Slash---Axl thrusted deeply into him again, he let out a strangled moan. More fingers pressed into him despite his pitiful pleedings. Sweat was running down his back, he felt hot all over, pressed tightly against two bodies. He hands scrambled up to someone’s(he doesn’t care anymore) face, searching for a kiss. The cloth was soaked, wet, pressing on his face. Hands gripped his jaw, turning his face around, biting on his lips. Everything was a mess---he never thought he could get so turned on from this.

He couldn’t remember how many times he released himself. He lied there, unable to move, panting dizzily, eyes wide open. Light poured into the room, through the curtains, pass the blindfold. Someone swept his fringe from his forehead, giving him a pat on his face.

“Morning.” A familiar voice said close to him, rumbling through his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

When Axl came back he found Izzy asleep on the couch. The lights were turned off, but the small TV was still buzzing, illuminating his face with a soft glow. Izzy wore only a T-shirt ( slightly big on him, pooling around a bit), his bare legs tucked under soft blankets. Axl quietly sat down beside him. The couch shifted a bit, Izzy stirred but didn’t wake up, his face turned to Axl’s side, muffled in the couch. Axl shifted closer, his hands coming to ruffle Izzy’s hair. Izzy turned into his touch, the collar on his neck pressing into Axl’l palms. Axl thumbed along the collar, tugging a little, tightening it, the collar pressed into Izzy’s nape.

Izzy woke up with a start, his hands flying to his neck. Axl grabbed his wrist and pressed him back onto the couch, Izzy weakly tried to fight him off, but stopped his protests when he recognized him. He pulled Axl closer to him, opening up his legs to let Axl fit in. Axl pressed his nose into Izzy’s nape, biting along his jaw. Izzy moaned and arched into his touch, grabby fingers tugging at his hair, his eyes still blurry from sleep. Axl reached down into Izzy’s waistband, palming his cock. Izzy stirred beneath him, desperate for more friction. Axl stopped his movements when Izzy was getting a bit too comfortable. Izzy whined at the lost of contact, his own hands trying to reach down. Axl pulled his hair, forcing him too look up. Izzy gasped and finally looked up at him, the sleepiness lost in his watery brown eyes.

“Be good for me tonight?” Axl pulled his hair again, and Izzy’s eyes rolled back a bit, his face flushed. “Yes,” he moaned unabashedly, “Yes, Axl, please...”

Axl patted Izzy’s face soothingly and reached out for the leash on the table. He attached it to the collar with a click, and Izzy shuddered and the feeling of cold metal pressing against his flesh. Axl pushed Izzy off his lap and stood up, the leash in his hands. He tugged the leash and Izzy tumbled clumsily onto the floor. He looked up at him, self-conscious, not sure where to put his hands.

Axl raised his eyebrows, “On all fours. Come on, be a good boy. You know how to follow orders.”  
Izzy obeyed immediately, he bowed his head and followed Axl’s lead, crawling towards the bedroom. Axl would sometimes pick up his, speed, or tug onto the leash harshly, just to sees Izzy scrambling ungracefully on the floor. Izzy tumbled a bit but never tried to disobey his orders, a good boy he is. Axl tied the leash onto the legs of the bedside table, petting Izzy’s head. 

Izzy looked up at him with those big, brown eyes, his hand twitching towards his crotch. Axl pulled the leash warningly, forcing him to straighten up. The collar pressed into his neck, painful but not enough to cut his breath. Izzy struggled to keep up, his face flushed. Axl let go of the leash and Izzy sank back onto the ground, gasping for breath.

Axl let him catch his breath for a moment, before yanking the leash again. Izzy sat up and moved closer to Axl. Axl put a hand on Izzy’s face, guiding him towards him, and Izzy obediently pressed his face to Axl’s crotch. Izzy looked up at him with blurry eyes, his hands reaching up, fumbling to open the zips. Axl pushed his cock into Izzy’s throat and shuddered at the wet, hot embrace. His hands pressed firmly on Izzy’s nape, pressing himself further. Izzy shuddered and moaned, tears running down his face. His hands sneaked down to pleasure himself, and Axl decided he let himself have a bit of fun. He pressed his cock snuggly into Izzy’s throat and stayed like that for a moment, Izzy’s ragged breathing hot on his abdomen. Izzy’s fingers come scrambling to grab on his ankles, his nails scratching his skin. He let go and Izzy immediately gasped for air, tears running down, mixing up with saliva and pre-come, making his face a mess. Axl didn’t let him rest for too long. He pulled Izzy’s hair and pressed him back onto his crotch again. Izzy gagged on his cock, his eyes closed, fringed messily sticking on his forehead. He came first with a struggling moan, the sweet vibration sending Axl over the edge. He pulled Izzy up roughly, biting on his lips, tasting himself in his mouth. Axl reached around for the collar, wanting to untie the leash, but Izzy touched his wrists lightly, and pressed their faces together again. He looked up at him with lust filled eyes, “No, let it stay for a bit longer.......”


End file.
